


Heads Up

by amai_kaminari



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author:</b>  amai-kaminari</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heads Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** amai-kaminari

**Author:** amai-kaminari  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character(s):** Gojyo, Hakkai, mention of Sanzo  
**Pairing(s):** 58, if you close your eyes and imagine. Really, though, it's GEN!  
**Warning(s):**Adult Language  
**A/N:** Flashfic. Done in 10 minutes.  
**Community:** all_unwritten  
**Prompt:** [#730](http://all-unwritten.livejournal.com/2009/09/22/)  
  


"Uh... Hey, Hakkai?"

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"What the hell are _those_ things?"

"Candles."

"I can see _that_, but..."

"I picked them up at a yard sale this morning. Is there a problem, Gojyo?"

"Yes, there's a _problem!_ They look like..."

"Disembodied heads?"

"No shit!"

"I don't see the issue."

"The issue _is_: there are _severed heads_ on our _kitchen_ table!"

"I see your point. Shall I move them to the bedroom?"

"..."

"No? How about the--"

"You're not helping, Hakkai."

"All right, then. What do you propose?"

"Hmmm... Oh, hey! I've got an idea. Hold on."

"Gojyo, why are you--"

"_Hold on_ a sec."

"..."

"So what do ya think, huh?"

"I think I need to start making the funeral arrangements."

"Wha-- Why?"

"Because when Sanzo sees those, tomorrow will be the anniversary of your death."

"Aw, come on! He's already _got_ Three Floating Heads. What's three more?"

"Gojyo, I really don't th--"

"These'll fit right in! Everyone already _knows_ that he's a baldy! And a _flaming_ one at that!"

"_Gojyo_..."

"What! Am I wrong?"

"...I suppose Sanzo's desk _could_ use some extra lighting."

"Now you're talkin'! 'Sides, how _else_ is cherry-chan gonna get some head?"


End file.
